All Of Me
by matteney
Summary: Sappy one-shot. Mondler. Set after the Friends finale. Chandler explains to his kids what makes his relationship with Monica so special. Sort of a song fic based on John Legend's "All Of Me". Please R&R!


**A/N So I was watching a show on TV and they played this beautiful song in the background, so naturally I went to google it, and that's how I came across John Legend's amazing song ****"All Of Me". And you know what immediately struck me? This song just **_**screams **_**Mondler! So naturally, I knew I just had to turn this into a one-shot. It's rather short and a bit sappy/crappy, but consider it as a present since today marks the 10 year anniversary since Friends ended (/insert sobs).**

"Daddy, daddy, daddyyyy! Tell me the story again! Pleeease!"

Four-year-old Erica was tugging on her dad's faded-out, grey NYU shirt as he was rocking her tiny baby brother from side to side. Chandler let out a small sigh, turning his attention to his daughter who was obviously in no mood whatsoever to go to bed. However, he knew exactly that he could not resist those beautiful blue eyes. A small smile crept upon his lips and he decided to give in. Sitting down on Erica's small bed, his son still contentedly cuddled up in his embrace.

"Okay, little Miss Erica, I will tell the story. But under one condition." Monica's stern determination when it came to parenting had definitely rubbed off on him.

The little girl looked up at her father, this time calming down as she tried to stand still.

A triumphant little smile appeared on Chandler's face. Even though Monica was picking up Jack from his friend's place and he was left alone with Erica and newborn Daniel, he had still managed to gain some sort of control over the situation.

"This will be your bedtime story. So how about we get your pj's and brush your teeth so I can tuck you in and we begin with the story?"

Erica knew better than to protest; she desperately wanted to hear the story of how her parents fell in love again. Nodding, she picked up her neatly folded pj's from the bed and started to change, leaving her clothes scattered around on the floor.

Meanwhile, Chandler had his attention focused on Daniel who was now fussing around a little in his arms.

"Hey bud, what's wrong? Do you have one of those nasty diapers again?" He couldn't help it, Chandler always came back to the baby talk, even though Monica said she wasn't a big fan of it. Chandler lifted the little baby up and turned him to detect whether his son needed a diaper change, but that didn't seem to be the problem.

"Okay, that's not it. Maybe you're hungry then? Let daddy fix you one of mommy's delicious _milkshakes._" Chandler chuckled at his own wit as he got up and held onto baby Daniel.

"Erica, please pick up your clothes from the floor and put them where they belong. And you can already start brushing your teeth, I'll be right back." He watched his daughter follow his instructions even though she was pouting a little. "Yes, daddy."

When Chandler came back, Erica was already in bed, eagerly waiting for her dad to tell her the story. Chandler smiled as he sat down on his daughter's bed again while he was feeding Daniel with a bottle.

"Do I get to hear the story now, daddy?!" Erica was now clapping her small hands together, looking at Chandler with great expectation. Chandler nodded and covered her up with her blanket, making sure she was comfortable and warm. He stifled a yawn, praying that Erica would fall asleep soon so he didn't have to tell the _entire _story of how he and Monica fell in love.

"Yes, you do." He adjusted the baby in his arms and took a deep breath before beginning. "About twenty years ago, there was a beautiful and smart young lady called Monica, and a funny, insecure and charming guy named Chandler..."

Even though Erica knew the story in and out, she still couldn't get enough of it. Chandler had now nearly reached the wedding and she was still listening intently.

"...and you know how stubborn- I mean, _strong-willed _your mom is," Chandler shot Erica a glance and the girl started to giggle.

"Mommy doesn't like being called stubborn!"

"Right, that's why I _never _called her stubborn," Chandler put his finger to his mouth and winked at Erica.

"So anyway, mommy insisted that daddy should go to Las Vegas and see gramps Charles. But daddy really didn't want to see him because they hadn't talked in years. But mommy insisted so badly, she said: 'We're going to Las Vegas to see your dad. It's time you two talked, and I want to get to know my father-in-law'," Chandler continued and put the now empty bottle on the nightstand, lifting up Daniel to burp him. Erica was still sitting up, waiting for her dad to continue.

"So daddy replied: 'Y'know we already went over this and I won!'" Erica let out a small giggle.

"But mommy couldn't stand to lose and was not prepared to let it go. She said: 'No you didn't. Oh and honey, just so you know, now that you're marrying me, you don't get to win anymore.'"

They both grinned at each other and Erica finally let out a yawn. Chandler looked at her adoringly as he pulled the blankets up to her chin and leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "I think it's time for someone to get some sleep."

Erica's eyes felt heavy, but she grabbed for her dad's arm. "But winning is not important, right daddy?"

Chandler smiled more as he quietly got up, Daniel now asleep in his embrace. "That's right, princess. And when I'm with your mommy, **even when I lose I'm winning**."

Erica's eyes slowly closed and a smile was upon her lips. Chandler carefully made his way to the door and switched off the light.

"Let's get you to bed too, little man," he whispered to the sleeping baby and carried him over to his bassinet that was in their bedroom.

Just then, Monica came home, carrying a sleeping and very heavy Jack in her arms. She made her way upstairs to the boy's room and tucked him in, kissing the top of his sandy hair. "Goodnight, sweetie," she whispered before making her way out again.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard Chandler's soft voice from the bedroom. Deciding to lurke, she tiptoed to their room and leaned against the door frame, watching as Chandler was carefully rocking the bassinet with Daniel in it.

"...and that's why I love your mommy so much. Because she gives me all of her, and I give her all of me. We complete each other with our** perfect imperfections**." Chandler leaned down and gave the baby's head a kiss, softly caressing his chubby cheeks.

_**'Cause all of me  
Loves all of you  
Love your curves and all your edges  
All your perfect imperfections  
Give your all to me  
I'll give my all to you  
You're my end and my beginning  
Even when I lose I'm winning  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you, oh**_

Monica felt tears pooling in her eyes as she watched intently, knowing she had everything she had ever wished for.

When Chandler turned around, he saw Monica's silhouette against the light from the hallway.

"Hey, you're back," he whispered and wrapped his arms around his wife, placing a soft kiss on her lips when he noticed that she was crying. His expression changed and a concerned look appeared on his features. "What's wrong?"

_**How many times do I have to tell you  
Even when you're crying you're beautiful too **_

"Nothing. Nothing is wrong," she shook her head and quickly wiped the tear away, laughing softly now. Chandler searched her eyes for an explanation. Monica just smiled more and cupped his face, her blue hues meeting his in the darkness. "I love you so much."

Chandler's smile mirrored that of his wife and he nodded, understanding that those weren't tears of sadness, but tears of joy. "I love you, too."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him impossibly closer until their lips met and melted into the kiss. They both had all of each other. And that was all they ever needed.

**A/N Please please go and listen to this song. I could have done so much more with it, but I just lack the time at the moment. I promise you that you will simply love it!**


End file.
